


Mission

by Emzalina



Series: Joshneku Month [6]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Char death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzalina/pseuds/Emzalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku is an assassin and he has a job to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission

_Kill the subject, that’s the mission_  Neku repeated to himself as he ran along the roofs of the area of Shibuya he called home. He was lucky that the subject he was meant to kill was close to his home, the rich kid at the end of the block apparently according to the brief. He was going to be walking towards this area around now, and it was Neku’s job to intercept and kill.

 _“He might be armed, the target will be on his way to perform a mission of his own,”_ the brief had said. Neku hadn’t paid much mind to it. It was his usual mission. Search and destroy.

He didn’t expect the target to be his age.

Neku dropped down in front of a young man. He was clad all in black and was wearing a motorbike helmet over his head. The bike was parked at the end of the street and Neku was now standing between the other man and his escape route.

The man’s body language showed him to be confused and shocked at first. Neku wondered if he knew him from somewhere, but the screen of the helmet was too blacked out for Neku to tell. Neku never wore a mask or hood for his missions. The dead don’t talk, so why conceal his face from them?

“Neku?” the person asked.

“Quiet!” Neku responded, pulling out his gun and training it on the other person’s chest. He was going to aim for the heart.

“Neku? You can’t be…” the muffled voice whispered. He sounded so familiar… but the warped way the voice came out around the helmet was causing Neku confusion.

“I said QUIET!” Neku yelled as he let off one bullet. It sliced through the subject’s leg, causing him to scream out and drop to the floor. Neku couldn’t make himself feel remorse; he had done this job too many times for that.

He aimed the gun at the person’s chest and they seemed to sigh and lower their head.

“Fine… you caught me… shoot me,” the person murmured stretching their arms out at either side of them. Neku didn’t have to be asked twice. He took his shot, hitting the male in the chest and sending him backwards onto the floor in a blossoming flower of blood on concrete.

“Neku…” the person groaned. Neku let his gun drop. The subject would die quickly now. There was a hole in his chest, possibly a lung or the heart. Neku walked closer to the person. He crouched down, roughly picking them up in his arms and removing the helmet. He threw the thing to the side, not turning around to look at the person just yet.

What Neku saw made tears come to his eyes.  _No. No way. This was not possible…_  the face behind the mask, the face staring back at him, was the face of Neku’s own lover.

Joshua smiled back sadly. Blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth and more came as he coughed. Neku felt the prickle of the tears, he felt the cold air that whipped past his face, freezing the little tracks into ice-slides down the sides of his cheeks.

Joshua was an innocent.

 _Your love life is making you sloppy._ Neku remembered his boss saying in passing.  _No matter, I’m sure the problem will correct itself._

Neku looked down at Joshua’s broken body and shook his head.

“Josh, I-” Joshua was quick to shush Neku. He shook his head, pulling Neku down to give him a small shaky kiss. Neku could taste Joshua’s blood on his own lips now.

“I loved you,” Joshua whispered. “Goodbye Neku.” He smiled once again, falling limp in Neku’s arms.

“Joshua?” Neku called as he saw the other’s smile fall from his face. He shook Joshua’s limp body, gaining no response. “Joshua!” he shouted again, this time louder.

“I never got to say it back…” he whispered. “Joshua… Joshua I love you, come back so I can tell you.” He whispered. Neku’s voice was too strained now to go any higher than that. He was staring at Joshua’s face now; still shaking his body slightly every once in a while and hoping that this was a sick joke.

Dead, empty, diluted pupils stared up at nothingness. The stories Neku had heard about deaths were wrong, Joshua did not look like he was sleeping right now; he never would. Joshua slept with a smile on his face; Joshua was happy.

_Was._

Neku didn’t know what to do. He had done this. He had  _shot_  the one person in the world he cared about the most. In his mind, he saw Joshua’s smiling face. He heard the echo of Joshua’s giggle.

Neku lay Joshua down on the ground, sniffling slightly as he began to find it difficult to breathe through his nose. He saw his tears drip onto Joshua’s riding leathers, missing the tattered hole there.

He paid no mind to them, closing Joshua’s eyes and lying him how he would lie when relaxed. He put one ankle over the other, red hands over his sticky stomach. Neku reached over, grabbing his gun. He stared at it for a moment, before deciding on his fate.

_You’ll be with me, right?_

_Of course, Josh._

**_BANG_ **

Neku fell to rest beside Joshua. There were tears in his eyes as he fell.

His last hope was that none of his blood or brains had splattered onto Joshua. He didn’t want to tarnish that pretty little white face any more than he already had.


End file.
